Una Nueva Aventura
by Connor Kenway 123
Summary: En la tierra de ooo,hogar de finn y jake,existe otro heroe al que muy pocos conocen y proviene de una aldea de nativos. Es el nuevo heroe de la tierra de ooo y junto a sus amigos (finn,jake,marceline y la dulce princesa) y su novia (insuki) tendran que salvar al mundo del Lich,Gabriel (el protagonista) tiene un poder que ira descubriendo de apoco.


**Hola a todos,este es el primer fanfiction que hago,espero que sea de su agrado,pero antes de comenzar quisiera aclarar una cosa. Esta historia se centra en la tierra de ooo,pero el protagonista de esta historia no sera finn,sera Gabriel un chico de 17 años. Bueno sin mas preangulo comencemos con el fanfiction.**

**Capitulo 1:Una nueva aventura**

Amanecía en la tierra de ooo,como siempre,todo estaba tranquilo y en paz como era de esperarse,las aves cantaban,el sol salia por la pradera todo estaba en calma. Daba comienzo a un nuevo día,en la casa del árbol finn y jake se levantaban de dormir.

Finn:-bostezando dijo- buenos días jake.

Jake:-haciendo lo mismo que finn dijo- buenos días finn.

Ambos se levantaron y salieron de su habitación,finn fue a lavarse los dientes y jake a preparar el desayuno. Jake se sirvió una taza de café y se la bebió para sacarse el sueño que tenia en eso baja finn ya con su ropa puesta,su camiseta,su pantalón corto,su zapatos y su gorro de oso polar.

Finn:listo para salir de aventura? -dijo algo emocionado-

Jake:claro,pero después de desayunar,no querrás debilitarte si es que peleamos con monstruos ejeje ejejeje.

Finn:esta bien esta bien -dijo calmándose un poco-

Jake:muy bien,ve a sentarte yo preparare el desayuno

Finn acento con la cabeza y fue a sentarse,luego de unos minutos,jake sirvio el desayuno a la mesa

empezaron a comer mientras charlaban,en eso jake le pregunta.

Jake:y dime como va tu relación con la princesa flama? -dijo moviendo las cejas (si es que me entienden xD)-

Finn:eh pues bien no me quejo -dijo poniéndose un bocado de comida en su boca-

Jake:anda cuéntame muchcachito travieso

Finn:digamos que estos ultimos días no le eh prestado mucha atención debido a mis aventuras -dio un suspiro y puso su cabeza en su mano sosteniéndose algo deprimido- enrealidad,tengo miedo de que eso afecte mi relación con ella...

Jake:vamos hermanito no te pongas asi,ella todavía te ama digo,ella entiende por que no la visitas a menudo.

Finn:tienes razón,creo que debo calmarme un poco.

Jake:ese es mi hermanito

Luego de que terminaran de desayunar Bmo vino con el teléfono en sus manos entonces finn pregunto

Finn:hey Bmo que pasa? -dijo algo confundido-

Bmo:la dulce princesa quiere hablar con ustedes

Finn:-agarro el teléfono y contesto- hola?

Dulce princesa:finn,quiero que vengas al dulce reino inmediatamente

Finn:por que que paso?

Dulce princesa:solo ven rapido!

Finn:esta bien,ya voy! Ya voy!

Jake:que paso?

Finn:la dulce pricesa quiere que vallamos es urgente -dijo poniéndose su mochila y su espada de sangre de demonio-

Jake:ok

Dicho esto,se despidieron de Bmo y fueron rumbo hacia el dulce reino y llegaron lo mas rápido que pudieron. Al llegar en la puerta del reino estaba la dulce princesa con dos banana guardias como protección.

Finn:-respirando agitado dijo- dulce princesa...que pasa?.

Dulce princesa:finn,rápido se fue por ahi. -dijo señalando hacia el bosque-

Finn:quien?

Dulce princesa:el ladron!

Jake:no se preocupe princesa,lo detendremos

Ambos empezaron a correr en dirección hacia el bosque y se adentraron en el una vez adentro,se pusieron a buscar por todos lados,por los arbustos,por los autos chatarras y por los arboles finn revisaba en los arbustos,mientras que jake estaba revisando un auto chatarra.

Finn:oye jake encontraste algo? -dijo mientras seguía buscando en los arbustos-

Jake:no todavía no -dijo mientras levanto una auto chatarra con su mano gigante-

Derrepente una flecha pasó muy cerca de finn lo que hizo que este inmediatamente cayera para atrás,rápidamente se levanto,desenfundó su espada y miro a todos lados y grito

Finn:quien anda ahi?! -dijo empuñando su espada con ambas manos-

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos,ambos estaban tensos,finn empuñando su espada con fuerza y jake con sus con ambas manos crecidas en posición de ataque,esperando a que algo lo sorprendiera.

Fue entonces cuando una persona bajo de un arbol con un solo salto y cayo enfrente de ellos dos Era un chico de 17 años con el pelo negro,su torso estaba al descubierto solo tenia unos pantalones de nativo,un arco en su espalda junto con las flechas,y un tomahawk en su mano. Finn y jake al verlo se sorprendieron un poco y le preguntaron quien era,pero el chico no contestó entonces volvieron a insistir.

Finn:quien eres?! -pregunto algo alterado-

?: …

Comenzó a acercarse empuñando el tomahawk con fuerza, con cada paso que daba finn se ponía mas tenso tanto que sin que se diera cuenta el chico trato de clavarle el tomahawk en la cabeza,inmediatamente se percato y lo esquivo haciéndose para atrás,si no fuera por jake que le había gritado cuidado,el no hubiera reaccionado. El chico lanzaba cortes tratando de darle a finn,pero jake estiro sus brazos agarrando al chico impidiendo que pudiera moverse. Finn se levanto y miro al chico el cual estaba intentando safarse de las manos de jake.

Jake:tranquilizate niño ahora estas atrapado -dijo apretando mas al chico causándole un poco de dolor-

?:dejame ir...

Jake:y por que debería de hacerlo?

?:por que yo no hice nada -dijo tratando de soltarse-

Finn:si claro

?:ya sueltenme! -luego de decir mordió la mano de jake provocandole un fuerte dolor haciendo que lo suelte-

El chico callo al piso y se levanto rápidamente mirando a finn y jake,ellos lo atacaron a la vez,finn fue corriendo con su espada y jake estiro su puño enorme en dirección hacia el chico,entonces,este agarro a finn y lo lanzo al puño de jake el cual iva a una gran velocidad sin detenerse,fin se estrelló con el puño de jake el cual impacto contra un árbol dejando a finn muy dañado.

Jake:finn!-dijo retirando el puño que estaba en el árbol haciendo que finn cayera al piso desmallado entonces jake se enfureció- ya me estas hartando niñito -entonces jake se hizo gigante y alcanzando 3 metros de altura- toma!

Lanzo un puñetazo directo hacia el chico,pero este salto y corrió sobre su brazo hasta su cabeza,mientras que jake se golpeaba a si mismo tratando de darle al chico para sacárselo de encima pero el chico ya había saltado mientras que jake seguía pegándose a si mismo pensando que el chico todavía seguía ahí. El chico miro como jake se golpeaba por si solo hasta quedar desmallado,fue entonces cuando al chico le dieron un fuerte golpe en la nuca,provocando que se desmallara tambien. Cuando el chico despertó,se encontraba en el calabozo del dulce reino,se levanto y no vio a nadie mas,solo a la dulce princesa,fue entonces cuando el chico se enfureció y agarro dos barrotes con fuerza y dijo.

?:déjenme ir!

Dulce princesa:y por que deberiamos?

?:por que yo no hice nada!

Dulce princesa:no voy a discutir contigo...vengan vamonos muchachos -les dijo a finn y jake los cuales junto con la dulce princesa salieron de ahi dejando al chico en el calabozo-

Pasaron varias horas y el chico se encontraba acostado en el piso ya que no había camas, entonces desvió la mirada y vio a un banana guardia vigilando de espaldas con las llaves del calabozo fue ahi cuando pensó rápido se levanto y sigilosamente fue directo al banana guardia con las llaves,paso su mano por entremedio de los barrotes y agarro las llaves y lentamente fue introduciendo su mano otra vez a la celda.

Banana guardia:-boztesa- creo que iré a tomar un descanso no creo que la dulce princesa se moleste ademas,no creo que el prisionero se escape -empezó a caminar y se fue-

?:jaja idiota -metio la llave en la puerta de la celda,la abrio y salio lentamente sin que nadie lo oiga-

Abrió la puerta para salir del calabozo y miro a todos lados para ver si había algún guardia,por suerte no había ninguno entonces escucho las voces de dos guardias que se aproximaban. Rápidamente,el chico abrió la puerta que conducía al calabozo,entro y la cerro cosa que no sospecharan. Los banana guardias pasaron como si nada,entonces el chico abrió un poco la puerta para ver si ya se habían ido,por fortuna se fueron entonces aprovecho y fue corriendo por el pasillo

bajo la escalera agazapado intentando ver si había algún guardia,por suerte no había ninguno,así que el chico aprovecho para huir. Salio del castillo y se puso su capucha de lobo para pasar desapercibido,pero su vestimenta llamaba mucho la atención así que apresuro el paso para salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible fue entonces cuando un banana guardia junto con otros 4 banana guardias le dijo.

Banana guardia:eh tu! Quieto ahi! -dijo señalandolo-

El chico no respondió y siguió caminando como si nada tratando de safarse de esta,el banana guardia se acercaba mas a el mientras decía "detente ahi" "no te muevas" pero el chico no hacia caso hasta que llego el momento en el que el banana guardia junto con sus 3 compañeros les ordeno atacarlos,el chico tenia dos opciones,correr o enfrentarlos. Obviamente eligió correr,ya que le habían confiscado todas sus armas,los banana guardias dieron la orden de cerrar la puerta del reino para que no escape. Ya a unos metros de la puerta del reino,se estaba cerrando entonces el chico sin poder correr mas,hizo un esfuerzo y corrió mas rápido pasando entre medio de la puerta que estaba apunto de cerrarse.

?:-respirando agitado- eso ah estado cerca...pero ahora debo volver a mi pueblo espero que la comida que robe sea suficiente

Dicho esto el chico fue rumbo al bosque,trepo un árbol y fue haciendo parkour con ellos,luego de un rato,el chico llego a un pequeño poblado con algunas casas pobres,entro a su casa y se saco la capucha,pero no habia nadie.

?:madre? Padre? Estan en casa?

Hubo un silencio entonces el chico subió las escaleras y fue al cuarto de sus padres y al entrar los vio dormidos,entonces cerro la puerta lentamente cosa de no despertarlos. En eso una pequeña niña alparecer de 14 años,con una vestimenta igual a la del chico solo que tenia un brasier de piel,se acerco y le dijo.

Niña:eh Gabriel! Hermanito volviste! -dijo abrazándolo-

Gabriel:jeje yo también te extrañe hermanita -la abraza-

Niña:por que tardaste tanto -lo miro con ojos brillosos-

Gabriel:bueno me capturaron cuando intente traerles la comida

Niña:y donde están tus armas?

Gabriel:me las confiscaron

Niña:oh bueno no importa seguro te darán unas nuevas -le dijo con una sonrisa-

Gabriel:eso espero

Niña:oye dime te confiscaron la comida?

Gabriel:espero que no ven te daré un poco -dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la cocina-

Niña:eh esta bien -dijo feliz-

Gabriel agarro una vela la encendió ya que no había luz y se fueron a la cocina. Al llegar se sentaron en la mesa y Gabriel puso la vela sobre ella.

Gabriel:listo ahora dejame revisar...-abrió un pequeño bolso de piel que tenia en su pantalón y saco algunos dulces que había robado del dulce reino y se los dios a su hermanita- toma Gabriela.

Gabriela:gracias hermanito -agarro los dulces y se puso uno en la boca-

Gabriel:de nada hermanita -dijo con una leve sonrisa-

Gabriel miraba a su hermana como comía los dulces,no habían comido en varios dias,ya que eran pobres al igual que todo su pueblo es por eso que decidió robar algunos dulces del dulce reino. Su hermana lo miro y le ofreció los dulces que el había traído el se nego y le dijo.

Gabriel:no gracias no tengo mucha hambre

Gabriela:esta bien hermanito

Gabriel:ok -se levanta- vamonos a dormir tenemos que salir de caza mañana

Gabriela:ok -se levanta al igual que el y se van a sus habitaciones-

Gabriel fue a su habitación y se acostó en su cama mirando el techo poniéndose a pensar en lo sucedido,luego de unos minutos pensando dio un suspiro y se durmió. A la mañana siguiente,se despertó y salio de su habitación. Bajo las escaleras y se dirijo a la cocina donde estaba su madre y la saludo.

Gabriel:hola mama -boztesa-

Mama:hola hijo

Gabriel:como estas?

Mama:bien y tu?

Gabriel:bien

Mama:oye hijo tu trajiste esa comida ayer?

Gabriel:eh si mama por que?

Mama:no debiste hacerlo hijo -dijo acercandose-

Gabriel:pero no habíamos comido en días y...-lo interrumpe su madre-

Mama:no importa te dije tu padre saldría a cazar que no entendiste?

Gabriel:l-losiento...-baja la cabeza-

Mama:no importa ahora,ve con tu padre te esta esperando para que vallas de caza junto con el -sonrie-

Gabriel:esta bien...-le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y salio afuera,esperandolo estaba su padre el cual llevaba la misma vestimenta que el-

Papa:listo para ir de caza campeón? -le sonrie-

Gabriel:claro que si -le devuelve la sonrisa-

Papa:pero...y tus armas?

Gabriel:eh bueno...me enfrente a un par de tipos y las perdi...

Papa:me recuerdas a mi cuando era joven -se rie levemente- ven iremos por unas nuevas

Gabriel:ok

Empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a una tienda. Una vez ahi el vendedor recibio con un amable saludo al padre de Gabriel.

Vendedor:jason! Cuanto tiempo sin verte -dijo dandole un abrazo al padre de Gabriel-

Jason:es bueno verte ati también amigo -abrazandolo-

Vendedor:que te trae por aquí? -deja de abrazarlo y lo mira-

Jason:dime te quedan algunas armas para mi hijo?

Vendedor:mmm me quedan algunas esperen aquí -se va a traerlas-

Luego de un rato el vendedor volvio con las armas,un arco y flecha y una espada afilada y se las entrego a Gabriel.

Vendedor:ten muchacho -dijo entregandosela-

Gabriel:gracias -dijo tomando las cosas-

Vendedor:de nada y vuelvan aquí cuando necesiten comprar algo

Jason:gracias

Salieron de la tienda y fueron directo al bosque para cazar mientras caminaban Gabriel le dijo a Jason

Gabriel:papa puedo hablar te de algo? -dijo algo nervioso-

Jason:claro hijo que es? -lo mira-

Gabriel:bueno...ayer fui a buscar un poco de comida y robé un poco del dulce reino

Jason:que hiciste que?! -se sorprende-

Gabriel:perdon por hacerlo pero necesitabamos comer y...

Jason:-calmandose un poco- no te preocupes hijo te perdono

Gabriel:encerio?

Jason:claro

Gabriel:gracias -sonrie-

Jason:de nada -le devuelve la sonrisa y escuchan a dos personas hablando-

Gabriel:eh que fue eso? -pregunto confundido-

Jason:no lo se

Las voces se escuchaban mas fuertes mientras se acercaban,entonces Gabriel y jason se escondieron en los arbustos para pasar desapercibidos. Las dos voces eran de finn y la princesa flama que se encontraban en una cita. Gabriel al ver a la princesa flama se sonrojo y su corazón latía a mil pero al ver que estaba con finn el cual había atacado a Gabriel antes estaba con ella. Entonces sin pensarlo dos veces,gabriel salio de los arbustos y finn lo miro y le dijo.

Finn:-se dio vuelta y se sorprendio y dijo- tu?!

**Bueno hasta aquí el fanfic,espero que les haya gustado,si me equivoqué en algo déjenme su rewiew para que pueda mejorar y bueno sin mas que decir me despido adios.**


End file.
